beccas_watchmojo_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Depressing J-pop Songs
Top 10 Depressing J-pop Songs is a video that UgolinoV suggested for WatchMojo. If so, then it's likely to be hosted by Rebecca Brayton. Video Script These songs might have gained wide popularity throughout Japan, but the direct translation of their lyrics couldn't be more devastating. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today, we'll be counting down our picks for the top 10 depressing J-pop songs. Our list contains songs that gained tons of popularity throughout Japan, but with devastating lyrics that'll have millions of people searching for their tissues. #10: "Winter Love" (2006) BoA This song wows us with its hypnotic melody and amazingly powerful vocals of BoA. However, the direct translation of the lyrics detail a sad love story in which the narrator feels hurt, inside and out, and eventually leads to a breakup with her boyfriend. Released on November 1st, 2006, just four days before the singer reached her 20's, this song will have many people searching for their tissues. And so forth. And therefore, this is one song that you might want your parents to know about. #9: "Wishing on the Same Star"(2002) Namie Amuro Released in September 2002, this song was originally meant to be her last before a hiatus that would have seen her transplanting herself from Tokyo to New York for the purposes of artist development. As the last of her singles as a pop artist, it was the most commercially successful from the album, "Style". Despite the success, the lyrics' direct translation indicate the narrator thinking about her long-lost boyfriend, whom she broke up with after a few months. Well, apparently, they're still wishing on the same star, and looking at the same moon. #8: "Hands" (2005) Kumi Koda This power ballad boasts a dangerous love story between 2 lovers who are seriously thinking about a breakup like never before. And vice versa. Released in January 2005, this song details the narrator and her lover starting an unexpected fight and planning to break up after months of togetherness. What ensues is a more-than-obvious depressing song indicating dangerous love like you've never seen it happening. And that's your cue to search for your handkerchief. #7: "Yuki no Hana" (2003) Mika Nakashima Mika Nakashima has delivered a number of songs about somewhat dangerous romance throughout her career, much like the other entries on this list. But she took a direct approach when releasing this 2003 power ballad. The direct translation of the lyrics are generally G-rated with a capital G, from start to finish, and have tons of depressing meanings throughout. Just like the other entries, Nakashima makes no secrets about her plans with her boyfriend. In fact, she's pretty much planning a breakup. Whatever happened to her songs being more…multi-emotional? #6: "Only Human" (2005) K In 2005, K created this popular power ballad that was believed to have been a "guilty pleasure" to those throughout the Asian continent. That right - many J-pop fanatics believe that K is something to be found only on the Japanese iTunes store, but they pretty much know this famous line of "Only Human". Every human being in Japan should make it a life mission to grab their tissues when hearing this uplifting creation. Otherwise, lens itself to a fair amount of darkness. Seriously. #5: "Konayuki" (2005) Remioromen Remioromen are known to deliver interesting tunes that are "innocent" enough to keep listening to twenty-four, seven, yet millions of people are thinking about grabbing their tissues. And so forth. The powerful voice of Remioromen's Ryota Fujimaki sings about the horrors of loneliness, and vice versa, in a span of about 5-and-a-half minutes. While many people may secretly enjoy listening to "Konayuki", let's just say that is was found on an album called "Horizon". #4: "Planetarium" (2005) Ai Otsuka Perhaps you've never experienced any multi-emotional songs with your friends, but do share a mutual love of J-pop. Otsuka addresses listeners in the first line of this 2005 single with devastating details. Completed with a more-than-obvious dark plot throughout, the singer delivered a message detailing her "desire" to break up with her boyfriend, much like the other entries on our list. And that, of course, is your cue to dry your tears. #3: "Yubiwa" (2000) Maaya Sakamoto Released in June 2000, this power ballad is about a girl saying goodbye to her boyfriend after several months of togetherness. Throughout the song, Sakamoto delivers the message of how devastating some love stories are, especially this one. Although the lyrics don't specifically say so, the blunt first chorus to "Yubiwa" should make it clear. And therefore, just like all the other entries on the list, this is everyone's cue to search for their handkerchiefs. #2: "Orion" (2012) KARA This 2012 power ballad, coming from their album "Girls Forever", is innocent enough to listen to twenty-four, seven, yet millions of people in east Asia are thinking about hearing it in the soundtrack for a new horror movie. Seriously. The direct translation of the lyrics details the narrator's plan to break up with her boyfriend after managing to escape a traffic jam. And vice versa. Apparently, one might come to the conclusion that KARA had a streak of more upbeat songs, making "Orion" break this trend…at least for now. Before we cry over our top pick, here are some honorable mentions. - "Ano Sora no Hoshi no You ni" (2012) EXILE - "Dolls" (2002) Ayumi Hamasaki - "First Love" (1999) Utada Hikaru - "Kimi No Subete Ni" (2008) Spontania feat. JUJU - "Fukai Mori" (2001) Do As Infinity #1: "Michi" (2007) EXILE Imagine yourself on a road trip with your parents, and you decided to pop in a playlist that only contains EXILE songs, including "Michi". Released on Valentine's Day of 2007, this power ballad wows us with its uplifting melody and powerful vocals of front singers Atsushi Satō and Takahiro Tasaki. However, the lyrics' translation is also really devastating from start to finish, just like all the other entries on the list. If the chorus doesn't have anyone crying a river, then the rest of the lyrics most certainly will. Do you agree with our list? What's your favorite depressing J-pop song? For more mind-blowing top 10's published every day, be sure to subscribe to watchmojo.com Category:Ideas Category:Ideas focusing on music